Merchants may conduct transactions for items and services with customers. To conduct a transaction with a customer, a merchant can use a point-of-sale (POS) device to receive payment from the customer, such as in the form of a payment instrument, and process the payment instrument for a cost of the transaction using a payment system. The merchant can then use the POS device to generate a receipt for the customer. The receipt can include a digital receipt that the POS device sends the customer via contact information of the customer, such as an email address of the customer. The customer can provide the merchant with the contact information at a time of the transaction.
After processing the transaction with the merchant, the payment service may later receive another request to authorize the payment instrument for a transaction between an additional merchant and the customer. For instance, the customer may have a routine in which the customer conducts a transaction with the merchant followed by conducting a subsequent transaction with the additional merchant. This routine performed by the customer may be based on products and/or services that are provided by each of the two merchants.